yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Dennis Macfield/Gallery
Official DennisMacfield full view.png Dennis face.png Dennis Concept Art.png|Dennis concept art. Dennis' face Concept Art.png|Dennis' face concept art. Openings & Endings |-|UNLEASH= Arc V Op 3 Dennis.png Arc V Opening 3 UNLEASH.png Arc V Op 3 Dennis and Shun.png Lancers OP3.png |-|ARC of Smile!= Arc V Ed 3 Lancers selection.png The Lancers ED 3-1.jpg The Lancers ED 3-3.jpg The Lancers ED 3-4.jpg The Lancers ED 3-7.jpg The Lancers ED 3-6.jpg The Lancers ED 3-8.jpg The Lancers ED 3-9.jpg Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (8).png The Lancers ED 3-10.png |-|Pendulum Beat!= Arc V Op 6(1).png Shonen Jump Dennis and yusho magazine.jpg Anime |-|Season 1= Episode 41 Arc V Final 16 of Junior Youth 2.png Ep41 Maiami Championship participants.jpg Ep41 Halil, Olga and Dennis.png Episode 43 Arc V Dennis receiving 2000 LP penalty.png Dennis smiling.jpeg Dennis and Yuya.png Ep43 Dennis and Yūya.png Ep43 Dennis Xyz Summon.png Dennis and Trapeze magician.png Ep43 Dennis and Yūya3.png Dennis and Yuya 43-10.png Episode 44 Yuzu and Dennis 0.png Arc V 044 Dennis VS Yuzu.png Yuzu saved by Dennis.png Episode 45 Ep45 Serena, Yuzu and Dennis.png Arc V 045 Serena VS Dennis.png Dennis depressed.png Dennis depressed 2.png Episode 46 Ep46 Dennis listening Serena and Yuzu's conversation.png Ep46 Dennis.png Episode 47 Yuri and Dennis.png Ep47 Halil, Olga, Dennis and Yūri.png Halil, olga, yuri, dennis.png Ep47 Yūya, Gongenzaka and Dennis.png Episode 48 Inner Dennis.png Dennis and obelisk force.png |-|Season 2= Episode 50 Ep50 Yūya, Serena, Dennis and Mieru.png Arc V Ep 050.png Shun speaking with Serena.png Ep50 Dennis shocked.png Dennis 50.png Episode 51 Yuya End Episode 51.png Episode 52 Ep52 The victors of the tournament.png Episode 53 Dennis 53.png Arc V Lancers and their Dimension Mover cards.png Arc V Lancers Duel Disks activated.png Episode 57 Dennis 57-1.png Dennis and Gongenzaka 57-2.png Arc V Gongenzaka and Dennis.png Arc V 057 Dennis VS Gongenzaka.png Dennis and Gongenzaka 57-1.png Arc V Dennis vs Gongenzaka.png Ep57 Dennis Pendulum Summon.png Dennis 57-2.png Dennis, Galager, Gongenzaka 57.png Episode 58 Dennis and Gongenzaka dragged.png Ep 58 Gongenzaka, Gallager and Dennis.png Shun, Gongenzaka, Dennis.png Gongenzaka and Dennis 58-0.png Ep 58 Dennis and Gongenzaka.png Ep 58 Dennis being interested in the Riding Duel.png Shun vs Dennis 58.png Dennis in Riding Duelist Outfit.png Arc V Dennis D-Wheel.png Arc V 058 Dennis VS Kurosaki.png Ep 58 Dennis's LP to 2400.png Shun vs Dennis 58-0.png Ep 58 Dennis overlays Wind Sucker and Ball Rider.png Shun and Dennis 58-2.png Dennis and Blaze Falcon.png Shun vs Dennis Riding Duel.png Episode 59 Arc V Ep 059.png Dennis and Security 59.png Gong, Shun, Dennis arrested.png Episode 60 Ep60 Gongenzaka and Dennis.png Ep60 Lancers and Commons in the boss'room.png Episode 63 Everyone assemble 0.png Everyone assemble.png Lancers, Roget, Commons 63.png Episode 64 Everyone taken away.png Episode 65 Friendship Cup Participants 65 (17).png Episode 66 Arc V Yuya, Dennis and Yuzu.png Episode 74 Arc V 074 Kurosaki VS Dennis.png Dennis got attacked.png Dennis 3.png Ep74 Riding Duel Dennis Pendulum Summon.png Ep74 Dennis Xyz Summons Trapeze Magician.png Dennis' Xyz Monsters.png Chase 2.png Ep74 Dennis activates the effect of the Magic Tactician.png Dennis 4.png Dennis 5.png Dennis and Shun.png Arc V Ep 074.png Ep74 Riding Duel Dennis Fusion Summon.png Dennis and Antique Gears.png Dennis and Antique Gear Chaos Giant.png Dennis' true face.png Episode 75 Ep75 Dennis with 2400LP.png Ep75 Shun and Dennis.png Dennis perform.png Dennis and Ruri.png Dennis and Ruri 1.png Dennis in ruin.png Yuri and Dennis 4.png Resistance Base.png Dennis and Yuri 5.png Ruri, Dennis, Yuri.png Chase 3.png Dennis crushed.png Ep75 Dennis defeats by Shun.png Dennis injured.png Dennis and Shun 8.png Dennis and Shun 2.png Shun stopped.png Shun stopped 2.png Dennis in stretch.jpg Episode 76 Ep76 Sora and Dennis.jpg |-|Season 3= Episode 112 Dennis 112-01.png Asuka, Yugo, Dennis, and Yuzu 112.png Dennis 112-3.png Dennis 112-1.png Dennis 112-2.png Asuka and Yuzu 112-1.jpg Yusho, Yugo, Asuka, Yuzu, and Dennis 112.png Ep112 Yūshō vs. Dennis.png Asuka, Yuzu, and Dennis 112.jpg Yusho and Dennis 112-1.png Dennis 112-4.png Ep112 Dennis Pendulum Summon.png Yusho and Dennis 112-2.png Dennis 112-5.png Dennis 112-6.png Dennis 112-7.png Dennis 112 2.png Dennis on boat 112.png Episode 113 Dennis 113.png Dennis, Isao, Yuya 113.png Dennis, Yuzu, Kaito, Gongenzaka, Shingo 113.png Episode 114 Yusho, Dennis, Asuka 114.png Dennis, Kaito, Yusho, Asuka 114.png Dennis and Kaito 114.png Dennis 114-3.png Ep114 Dennis VS Kaito.png Dennis 114-4.png Dennis and Kaito 114-1.png Ep114 Dennis and Entermage String Figure.png Ep114 Dennis Fusion Summon.jpg Dennis 114-5.png Dennis and Yusho 114-10.png Dennis and Yusho 114-3.png Kaito, Dennis, Yusho, Asuka 114.png Dennis and Yusho 114-11.jpg Dennis 114-1.png Dennis 114-2.jpg Episode 134 Yuya, Shun, Battle Royal Duelists.png Episode 143 Lancers143-3.png Episode 144 Dennis and Yuya 144-1.png Ep144 Yūya vs Dennis.png Dennis 144-1.png Ep144 Dennis Fusion Summon with his mask.png Dennis 144-6.jpg Dennis 144-1.jpg Ep144 Dennis performs an Rank-Up Xyz Change.png Dennis and Yuya 144-2.png Dennis 144-2.jpg Dennis and Yuya 144.png Yuya and Dennis 144.png Dennis 144-4.jpg Dennis 144-5.png Dennis 144-3.png Episode 146 Dennis and Heartland Children 146.png Episode 147 Dennis 147.png Episode 148 Noro, Sayaka, Allen, Kaito, Dennis 148.png DVD & CD ARC-V DVD vol 19.png DVD Vol 29 Cover.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime Galleries Category:Images of Dennis Macfield